Golion
is the titular robot of the series ''Beast King Golion''. It was localized into Voltron: Defender of the Universe as Lion Voltron in the first and third portion in the show, and Voltron III in the American toyline. It later went on to become the sole focus of the Voltron franchise. History ''Beast King GoLion'' Golion was once a singular entity that sought only to do battle. It would eventually challenge a mighty space goddess who split Golion into five parts as punishment for its hubris. Golion, now as 5 robotic lions, would land upon Planet Altea and became the guardian deity of its people, learning humility. Five astronauts from Earth brought back Golion to do battle with Galra. ''Super Robot Wars W'' Golion makes its debut in the Super Robot Wars franchise in the Japan-exclusive DS game Super Robot Wars W where it and its pilots first appear in chapter 7. Components of Golion * - Forms the body and head of Golion. Powered by lightning. Piloted by Kogane Akira. * - Forms the right arm of Golion. Powered by fire. Piloted by Kurogane Isamu. * - Forms the left arm of Golion. Powered by wind. Piloted by Suzuishi Hiroshi. * - Forms the right leg of Golion. Powered by water. Piloted by Shirogane Takashi, and later Fala after Shirogane's death. * - Forms the left leg of Golion. Powered by sand. Piloted by Seidou Tsuyoshi. Weapons and Attacks * - Golion forms a sword with its hands, using it to slice and dice beastmen * * - Two thin swords that attach together to be thrown as a javelin * * - Needles that shoot out of Golion's horns * - Lasers fired from the Green Lion's mouth * - Fire shot out from the Red Lion's mouth * - Fire from the Blue and Yellow Lion's mouths * * * Concept and Design Golion was designed by toy designer Katsushi Murakami in 1981Soul of Chogokin GX-71 Golion manual. Golion was modeled with inspiration from Daltanious where one of the robots, Beralius, was a robotic lion that made up the torso of the combined robot. Early concept art shows that Black Lion, Blue Lion, and Yellow Lion initially had manes much like Beralius, but were later taken out to make the lions look younger. Additional changes were made to give Golion more of a medieval European aesthetic look by including pseudo-Catholic imagery such as the cross on both the chest piece and sword. File:Murakami 1.png|Sketch by Murakami for Golion's head File:Murakami 2.png|Diagram to show the transformation File:Murakami 3.png|Accessory design for the key that was used in show Notes and Trivia * Golion was piloted once by Fala also resulting in having its attacks shouted in her voice. * As the lion portion of Voltron became to be the most popular, additional Voltron designs such as Stealth Voltron and Legendary Defender Voltron are based off of Golion's design. * Go means "five" in Japanese, hence the name Golion meaning "five lions". * Golion's sword, Jyouken, is actually a pun. In Japanese, it's written as Ten Kings (十王) instead of Beast King (獣王) in the anime's title. * In a special 4koma for Super Robot Wars W, a comic joked about GaoGaiGar fusing with the other limb lions to form "Gaoraion" as both GaoGaiGar and Golion have lion robots for their torsos. This may also be seen as an in-joke reference to Gaoranger, which had a "Gao Lion" that also forms its main robot's torso. References Category:Super Robots